BLaJ's Adventures of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
by bluethunder25
Summary: The Lion King Hearts Fantasy Adventure Crew aid a young elf and his friend on a quest to reverse his transformation while also uncovering a secret plot revolving around a mysterious substance known as Dark Eco.


_I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find. Who were the precursors? Why did they create the vast monoliths that litter our planet? How did they harness eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish? I have asked the plants, but they do not remember, the plants have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks do not recall. Every bone in my body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders of a young boy. Oblivious to his destiny, uninterested in the search for truth, and rejecting of my guidance! And why would he want to listen to old Samos the Sage anyway? I'm only the master of green eco...one of the wisest men on the planet. So it seems the answer begins not with careful research or sensible thinking. Hey! As with many of fate's mysteries, it begins with but a small act of disobedience._

* * *

It was a quiet night as two elf-like boys were on a small boat on their way to a nearby island.

One of the boys, a young man with red, spiky hair, buck teeth, and wearing a red outfit, goggles, and brown gloves was seasick and throwing up all over the place.

The other was a little older and seemed more laid back. He had greenish-blond hair, wore a pair of goggles and a blue outfit.

Suddenly, the older boy heard splash coming from around the boat. It turned out to be the other boy, his friend, who had fallen overboard. The older boy rolled his eyes before he helped the younger boy back onto the boat and the two were soon on their way.

The island they landed on was shrouded in a deep, mysterious fog. The island was littered with the skeletal remains of creatures. From the moment the two got off their boat and took their first steps, the place seemed quiet...a little too quiet. It was as if at any moment at any time, someone or something could jump from out of nowhere and grab them.

The red haired boy felt this as he looked around the island cautiously. "Hey! Uh...Jak? Old Green Stuff told us not to come here," he said to his friend.

This wasn't the first time they had done something like this. The older boy, Jak, had a knack for getting himself and his friend in crazy adventures like this one, only this time, his friend had a really bad feeling about this particular adventure.

For a while, the two explored the area. Jak's friend was trembling at the sight of all the bones and the sounds. To him, it was the sound of death, lurking around at every corner. One sound in particular the two heard was coming from the distance.

Jak and his friend followed the sounds to a large metal gate where in front of it a group of creature were gathered. Some of the creatures had red fur, yellow eyes, large hands and wore metal collars. The rest of them had blue fur a wore skeletons on them as armor and carried large clubs.

Seeing them, Jak and his friend went to hide behind some nearby rocks for they knew who they were. They were known as lurkers. Lurkers were terrible creatures that had caused trouble Jak, his friend, and the rest of the people of his village for years. Suffice to say, they were not nice at all.

The two decided to stay and see just what the lurkers were up to. They had never seen such a large group of lurkers gathered together before. Jak had to keep his friend quiet so they could hear what was going on.

Suddenly, two more elves appeared before the lurkers in front of the gate. The first was a male with grey skin, long blond hair, blond goatee, he wore a blue outfit, and a red glove on his right hand. Next to him was a female elf with grey skin, long blond hair, long brown gloves, a brown top, and brown pants.

With the two were four others, but they did not look like the two elves.

The first of the four was a large anthropomorphic male tiger with two of his lower teeth showing out of his mouth. He wore a blue shirt underneath a black leather jacket and black jeans.

The second of the four was a large, anthropomorphic female skunk with short black hair and red lipstick. She wore a short red dress over a black leather jacket, white circular earrings, and red high-heeled shoes.

The third was a large, chubby anthropomorphic black male owl with white stripes. He wore a black cap and gown like kinds worn for graduation.

The final of the four was a large anthropomorphic frog wearing a black and white cap with the words, "Batman and Robin" on the front in black words, a black t-shirt with the word, "Twilight," in white words, and blue jeans.

The male elf stood before the lurkers and spoke. "Continue your search for artifacts and eco," he said before he inhaled deeply. "If the locals posses precursor items, you know what to do."

The female elf spoke next. "Deal harshly with anyone who strays from the village," she said. "We will attack it in due time."

Jak and his friend looked at each other in concern. Whoever those two were, they appeared to be leading the lurkers and now they were planning some kind of attack on their village. Jak figured the best thing for the two of them to do now was to leave before they spotted them.

As they left, the sound of the rocks caught the ears of one lurker who turned around to see that there was nothing.

* * *

Jak and his friend did some more exploring around the island when their travels to them to a large vat.

"What are we doing here anyway, Jak?" said the red haired elf. "This place gives me the creeps!"

Jak however was intrigued as he observed all the heavy machinery that hung above the vat. Daxter meanwhile, was still keeping his eyes open, but not enough that he couldn't trip and fall.

Jak chuckled at his friend's clumsiness, much to his chagrin.

The thing Jak's friend tripped over turned out to be some kind of strange artifact.

"Oh, stupid precursor junk!" Jak's friend said.

With the artifact in hand the two elves moved closer to the vat. Inside of it, was a mysterious blackish-purple ooze.

"Eek! What is that dark ooze?! It sure don't look friendly," Jak's friend said before he blew some dust off of the artifact. "The sage yaps on about the precursors that built this place all the time. 'Where did they go?' 'Why did they build this crap?"

Wrapped up in his mocking of Samos, Jak's friend let go of the artifact that fell into Jak's hands. Suddenly, as it did, the artifact started to glow red. It didn't do that when his friend had a hold of it, but somehow he managed to make it glow. It was as if something in him had triggered it. Jak looked wide eyed at the artifact as his friend kept going on about Samos.

"Now I like Precursor orbs and power cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me, they musta been real losers," Jak's friend said, before he finally noticed the glowing artifact. "WOW! How did ya do that?"

Jak shook his head. He didn't even know.

But there was no time to figure it out as the same lurker that had heard them earlier stood behind them, ready to attack.

"Jak, I think we're in trouble!" Jak's friend shouted as he hid behind him.

The large lurker swung his bone club in the air and went on the attack. Jak knew he had to think of something and fast. Suddenly, he eyed the artifact in his hand as if on instinct, an idea came to him. He charged at the lurker and threw the artifact at him, causing the monster to blow up in a cloud of purple smoke. However, the impact blew Jak backward into his friend, knocking him into the vat. Realizing what had happened, Jak looked into the vat, trying to see if there was any sign of his friend.

Suddenly, Jak's friend emerged from out of the vat. He appeared to be unharmed, but something was much different about him. He know had orange fur, was much shorter, and had the appearance of both an otter and a weasel. He was an ottsel. However, he kept his goggles and gloves.

Jak was shocked and flabbergasted at his friend's new appearance as he tried to shake the feeling off.

"Man that stung!" Jak's friend said before he turned to Jak. "I told you we shouldn't-a come here and you listened-what?"

Just then, Jak's friend noticed his right hand and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Jak's friend screamed. "OK, OK, I'm fine, I'm fine." Jak's friend then looked down to see the change in his lower body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

So two mysterious elves were searching for artifacts and eco, formed an alliance with the lurkers, were planning an attack on the village, and now Jak's friend had been transformed into an ottsel. The situation as it stood was not looking good.

* * *

The next morning, from out of nowhere, Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, and the rest of the gang appeared in a small village. Small as in there were only a few houses, one of which was the tallest and had a windmill over the entrance. The houses had a round design to them, white in color with red roofing tiles.

The crew took a good look around while Leo checked his Omnitrix.

"OK guys, we're here," Leo said.

"But where is here?" asked Rae looking around at the surroundings.

" I don't know, but it actually looks lovely," said Teresa.

"Are we in Munchkinland?" asked Johnny.

"No! We're not in Munchkinland you idiot! Do you see any Munchkins around here?!" shouted Dagnino.

"Just asking," said Johnny.

"So Leo, where exactly are we?" asked Benny.

Leo checked his Omnitrix again. "That's funny..." he said.

"What is it, Leo?" asked Rae.

"The Omnitrix is not picking up anything. It doesn't appear to have any idea where or when we are," said Leo.

"Well from the looks of it, it appears to be some kind of village," said Benny.

"Maybe we can ask one of the villagers where we are," Leo said.

"Good idea, Leo," said Benny.

Conveniently, one of the villagers came out of the house with the windmill. He was a chubby elf-like fellow, wearing purple clothes, a red tie, and a purple top hat.

The chubby elf let out a yawn for he was just getting up.

"Maybe that guy can help," Palladon said.

Benny approached the elf. "Uh...excuse me sir, but my friends and I were wondering-" he said before the elf's screaming cut him off.

"Monsters! Monsters! M-m-m-m-m-m-m-monsters!" the elf stammered.

"Wait! We're not gonna hurt you, we just wanna talk!" Benny said as he walked closer.

"Help! Help!" the elf shouted, backing away form Benny and the others.

Leo tried his luck. "Calm down, sir! We just wanna know where we are!" he said.

"Well this is a good way to make a first impression," Panthy said sarcastically.

The others members tried their best to calm the chubby elf down when Jak and another elf next to him came out of the hut across from where the chubby elf lived. The elf next to Jak was an older looking gentlemen with blue clothes similar to Jak's, he had a blond beard and mustache and had a brown cane with a green emerald in the center.

Jak's friend soon arrived and he and Jak were waving goodbye to the elf who turned to out be his uncle when they all spotted the Adventure crew.

"Oh my! Who are those ghastly beasts? And why are they attacking the mayor?" said Jak's uncle.

As Jak's friend saw Benny, Leo and Johnny close in on the mayor, he shivered at the sight of their sharp teeth. "Those things don't look to friendly. In fact, they look kinda hungry," he said.

It looked as though the mayor was in trouble, so always one to jump into action, Jak ran over and pounced on Benny.

"Hey! What the-" Benny said as he struggled to get Jak off him.

"Yeah Jak! Show em who's boss! Preferably me," said Jak's friend.

"Hey! Get off him!" shouted Leo.

"Yeah!" Johnny said before he and Leo jumped on Jak.

The three lions and the elf did everything from pulling each others hair, poking each other in the eye, and biting each other on the leg, until they were in a fight cloud. The mayor meanwhile hid in his home.

"Boys! Boys! Settle down!" said Bruma.

"Do we have to separate you!?" said Rae.

Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Jak were too caught up in the fight to listen.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Teresa finally shouted, causing the fight to stop. "Thank you."

"She has quite a way with words," said Aurora.

"Yeah, one of the reason why I fell in love with her," said Dagnino.

Benny, Johnny, Leo, and Jak all brushed themselves off while giving each other the lazy eye.

Queen Eliza walked over to Jak and his friend. "We apologize for causing any tension, but we have just arrived here and we are uncertain as to where we are," she said.

Just then, Jak's uncle came in to greet the Queen and her friends. "New arrivals, I see," he said. "Well, my dear lady, you are in Sandover Village. "And who might you be?"

"Oh! Well, I'm Benny," Benny said on behalf of his mother. "And these are my friends, Leo, Johnny, Bruma, Panthy, Rafiki, Xiro, Kariel, Rae, my wife, Sunlight, Aurora, Dagnino, Lion, Maggie, Talon, Claw, Palladon, Tye, and this is my mother, Queen Eliza.

"A queen?!" Jak's uncle said in shock. "Well I must say it is quite an honor to meet such royalty."

Jak's uncle took Eliza's left hand and kissed it. Eliza didn't mind this, but it rather invoked the jealousy of her husband, Fang who gave a growl to Jak's uncle.

"Claw!" Eliza said to her husband.

Hearing his growl and seeing his teeth, Jak's uncle decided to go back into his hut.

"Anyway, what are your names?" asked Leo.

As Jak was about to speak, his friend cut him off. "I'm Daxter, he's Jak, he's with me," said Jak's friend. "And he's also the guy that turned me into an animal."

"What you talking about, Willis?" said Johnny.

"Am I missing something?" said Lion.

Daxter told the crew about the incident at Misty Island and how he got turned into an ottsel. Of all people, Benny could relate with Daxter about being turned into something you didn't want to be.

Daxter continued his story. "So we were headed up to old Log Noggin's hut to see if he could change me back," he said as he pointed the largest hut in the village that was connected to a series of bridges.

"Old Log Noggin?" asked Rae.

"Samos, the Green Sage, the master of green eco," said Daxter, feigning impression.

"Green eco? What's that?" asked Leo.

"Source of life energy, very important, yadda yadda, LOOK! THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! ME AND JAK GOTTA GET GOIN!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" said Leo.

Jak and Daxter headed off to Samos' hut.

"I think we should follow them," said Benny.

"Good idea, Benny, I'm rather interested to know what this 'eco' is," said Leo. "Besides, it doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

The trip to Sandover village had sucked a lot of power out of Leo's Omnitrix and it would take some time before it would recharge. So with that, the Lion King Heart Fantasy Films Crew followed Jak and Daxter to Samos' hut.

* * *

As Jak, Daxter and the crew approached the entrance to Samos' hut, Daxter took the time to tell them about the Green Sage. About how he was rather grumpy at times, but overall was pretty wise. The crew turned and looked at Rafiki, because Daxter's description sounded a lot like him.

They group took their time to enter slowly and cautiously, making sure not to make any sudden noises. But it was all in vain, for the sage's hearing was so good, he could hear the slightest creak of the floor from Daxter's right foot.

"What in green tarnation do you two want?!" he said after he quickly turned and saw not only Jak and Daxter, but the crew as well. "And who in the name of Mother Nature are they?!"

The sage before them was a stock green skinned elf with a long white beard and goatee with his hair wrapped around a giant log with mold and a bird on it. He was wearing a green shirt, orange pants, a pair of glasses where the right eye was small and the left eye was big, carrying a wooden cane and wore shoes that were made out of two stumps.

Daxter tried to explain, but ended up jumbling his words and sentences. "We was, they was, they are, I, I was..."

"Don't tell me, instead of heeding my wisdom, the two of you went mucking around in the only place that I told you not to go, Misty Island," said Samos.

"That's right! And then we..." Daxter said before Samos cut him off.

"And Daxter, you finally took a much needed bath, but in a bathtub filled with Dark Eco," said Samos.

"Yeah...that's pretty much it in a nutshell," said Leo.

The Fantasy crew introduced themselves to the Green Sage.

"And I suppose these strange creatures are here to help cover for your mistake?" said Samos.

"Look old man! Are you gonna keep yappin' or are ya gonna help me outta this mess?!" shouted Daxter.

"I'm gonna keep yappin! Because in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement," said Samos.

Daxter growled in annoyance.

"Me too, it's actually kinda cute, in a short, furry, rodent sort of way," said Bruma before she petted Daxter on the head, which annoyed him further.

Samos continued. "And besides, I couldn't help you if I wanted to," he said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Daxter exclaimed.

Well this was just great. The only possible person who could change Daxter back was unable to. Things were looking from bad to worse for the little ottsel.

"There's only one person who has studied dark eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form, Gol Acheron, the Sage," said Samos.

Gol Acheron was a old friend of Samos.' He had been studying Dark eco for many, many years, trying to uncover its secrets and mysteries. Through his studies, he had gain a valuable amount of knowledge and wisdom regarding the mysterious substance. If anyone could possibly cure Daxter of his condition, it could be him.

Leo was also intrigued by this Gol Acheron as well as Dark eco and eco in general. He was more willing than ever to aid his new friends on their quest. Through his travels, he could more about the different kinds of eco.

Samos continued. "But he lives far to the north. Far, far to the north. Nobody has spoken to him in ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either."

"Why not...?" Johnny asked, moaning almost to the point of tears.

"None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seem fit to turn their ends on for quite a while," said Samos.

"It's never that easy is it?" said Johnny in annoyance.

"If it was, we wouldn't be the Adventure team," said Benny.

"Well is there any other way we could get there?" Rae asked Samos.

"The only other way north is by foot through the fire canyon, but its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt precursor metal. You can't just walk through it," said Samos.

"But you could fly over it if you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield," said a voice.

Jak, Daxter, Samos, and the crew turned to see a young, beautiful, female elf with turquoise hair who was wearing a light purple top, brown armbands, and purple long shorts.

"Who are you?" asked Leo.

"I'm Keira, Samos' daughter," said the female elf.

Leo introduced himself and the rest of the crew to Kiera.

"Now what was that you were saying about flying?" asked Leo.

"Well like I said, to get through the fire canyon, you'd need a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield to fly over it. I just happen to be working on such a thing at this very moment," Keira said.

"Oh flying, that's great news, for those of us who can fly!" said Dagnino, pointing out the members of the team with wings such as Claw, Maggie, and Talon.

"He's got a point and I don't think this 'Zoomer' would be able to fit us all, would it, Keira?" asked Benny.

"No, it's really only meant for one," said Keira.

"Well Maggie, Claw, and I could fly each of you over at a time," Talon suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Teresa.

"Ditto on that," said Rae.

"Me too," said Bruma before said picked Daxter up again and squeezed him tight.

"OK, but I do not want to end up a roasted panther!" said Panthy.

"Well, glad that's settled," said Keira. "Now as for the Zoomer, all I would need is 20 Power Cells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right, daddy?"

Daxter freed himself from Bruma's grip and posed in front of Keira, but she didn't notice him. He continued to pose anyway.

"Yes Keira, that might work, but where are a boy and a half and a bunch of strange creatures going to get 20 Power Cells?" Samos asked after he smacked Daxter on the head with his cane.

"Man! He could be Rafiki's brother," Johnny said before he was met with a smack on the head from Rafiki's cane.

"Sometimes the best way to get a point across is a whack on the head," said Rafiki to Samos.

"Yes, especially with these young buds today, no respect for their elders," said Samos.

"I tell you, knowledge and wisdom is not appreciated in its time," said Rafiki.

Samos and Rafiki both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well anyway, where can we find these Power Cells?" asked Benny.

"From the villagers. Most of them have a Power Cell or two stashed away somewhere and even if they aren't willing to just give them away, greasing their palms with a few Precursor Orbs should do the trick," said Keira.

"What are Precursor Orbs?" asked Leo.

"They're the currency here," Keira answered. "The people in our village, and all over the world for that matter, use Precursor Orbs to buy things."

Rae walked over to Keira. "And you're sure these Power Cells will work?" she asked.

"Sure," Keira answered. "And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds just waiting for some brave adventurer to find."

Keira walked over to Jak and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well we've got the brave adventurer at least," said Daxter.

"Yeah, no prob! We've gone on lots of adventures before! We can handle this!" said Johnny.

"Brave adventurer? The lot of you couldn't find your way out of the village without training!" said Samos. "Before you do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock."

Samos pointed to a circular gate with a swirling light in it that was hanging on the wall.

"Training?! Ha! I don't need no training! I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee!" said Johnny pretending to box, only to trip and fall on his back.

"Johnny, please look out for overconfidence," said Leo.

After snickering at Johnny's clumsiness, Daxter turned to Samos. "Eh...we won't find anymore of that dark, gooey, eco stuff, will we? Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you," he said.

Rafiki smacked Daxter on the head with his stick for his smart comment.

"Man! As if one old geaser whacking me on the head wasn't bad enough," Daxter said, before he was hit on the head again by Rafiki.

"Get in there! Before I turn you all into ferns!" Samos said, growing more annoyed.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the log," Teresa whispered to Dagnino.

Dagnino just quietly giggled.

Jak and Daxter were the first two to enter the warp gate, followed by the members of the Fantasy Crew. Queen Eliza decided to stay behind.


End file.
